Dear
by TimeCougar
Summary: A collection of letters to and from Drakken, Shego, Kim, and Ron. Back after LOOOOOOOOONG Hiatus, read author's note. T for safe. REVEIWS APPRECIATED
1. kimshego1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Kim Possible series or the post office… are you happy now?

* * *

Dear Shego,  
I know that we are archenemies and that you hate my guts, but I need to ask you a  
question that I can't ask my family or friends. Why are guys so self-centered? What  
I mean is that when I asked Ron what his problem was (because he seemed so out  
of it), he said it was his problem and that I need to butt out. I know that I should just  
let it go, but it's just so hard to do. I feel much better now. Please tell me what I  
should do.  
From,  
Kimberly Anne Possible  
P.S.( Don't tell anyone about this please.)

* * *

Dear Kimmie,  
why did you decide to ask me and not someone else? To answer your question,  
HE'S PROBABLY DOING SOMETHING GOOD!!! Guys are like that. Since  
we're writing, how do you ask a guy that you've known for a long time if he likes  
you?  
From, Shego  
P.S. (I haven't told anyone. Not Dr.D, Not anyone else. Happy… Princess?)

* * *

A/N: I finally updated this chapter to perfection! does happy dance I'll update chapter two soon! I promise! Please reveiw. 


	2. Rondrakken1

A/N: Sorry about the last chappie. Had computer probs. This one is with Ron writing Drakken and Drakken writing back. Using notepad. Anyway here's the next one.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!! sniffle

* * *

Dear Drakken,

I know that you and I have never gotten along well. You keep  
calling me the 'Buffoon' or somethin' like that. I want to ask if  
you would know where I could take Kim to dinner so I can  
propose to her. I know what you're thinkin', why doesn't he just  
ask her or her family. Well, I just can't bring myself to ask them.  
Please don't laugh at me for going to my enemy and asking for  
help. Don't tell Kim, that I wrote to you, or Shego.

Please write back.  
From, Ron Stoppable

* * *

Ronald Stoppable,

I, if I were you, I would just tell her. A restraunt,  
hmmmmmmmm... I don't have any good ones. How did you tell  
Possible that you like her? Could you help me tell someone I know  
that I love her? Maybe we should meet somewhere and discus things  
in more detail. How about at a Starbucks. Oh, and before I forget, I  
haven't told anyone yet.

From,  
Dr. Drakken

* * *

A/N: Thank you for all of the nice reveiws. Please let me know if you like this story. Oh, I am going to make my other story longer soon. So, REVEIW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Kim Shego2

A/N: This one is with Kim writing Shego and Shego writing back. 

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!! sniffle but I wish I did...

* * *

Dear Shego, 

Maybe we should meet somewhere. How about at a Starbucks?  
The're everywhere! Ron has a new secret, I know it! It's driving  
me crazy! To answer your question, just say it. If you keep it  
bottled up, then you're going to miss out. By the way, is that  
'guy' Drakken? I mean that you two are always talking. Hey,  
that would explain why you always go back.

From,  
Kim Possible

* * *

Hey Princess, 

Sure. I'll go to Starbucks to talk. The one in Middleton next to the  
Bueno Nacho. And, yes. Dr. D. is the one guy i was/am reffering to.  
I'll meet you there on Thusday 6:00 sharp!

Replying back,  
Shego

* * *

A/N: I am updating all of my chapters, before my other story. REVEIW! 


	4. Just Ron

A/N: This one is with Ron writing Drakken. Workin' on another story. 

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING AT ALL... wait that's a lie. I own my sandwich only.

* * *

Dear Dr. Drakken, 

How about we meet at the Starbucks across from  
Bueno Nacho? We can't meet at Bueno Nacho  
because most of the people there still haven't forgiven  
you for taking over and destroying its reputation. Let's meet  
on Thursday at 5:30 PM. I don't think that Kim would be  
too happy if she knew that I'm meeting you. Don't wear that  
lab thingy you always wear. I'll see you there.

From,  
Ronald

* * *

A/N: I'll try to write dialouge in the next chapter. Please reveiw. 


	5. they're all there

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: I promised dialouge in this chapter, so I am going to keep my promise. The begining, though, is a letter to Shego from Dr. Drakken. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Dear Shego,

I am going to give you the next nine days off. You deserve it.  
I am going to visit my mother and then we are going to a family reunion.  
I know that I told you that you would start your vacation tomorrow, but  
I am meating someone later. I made you breakfast, it's in the refridgerator.

Your vacation, I will pay for, but you have to buy your own suvenirs. I hope  
you relax on your vacation. The henchmen are going to stay behind. Don't  
stay with them. The last time you stayed behind with them, Herald went  
missing. I asked around, but no one has seen him sience.

Yours in evil,  
Dr. Drakken

* * *

At 5:29, Ron stepped out of his car. he had recently saved up enough money to buy a used car. It wasn't much, but at least it got him from here to there. He walked to the front door that led inside Starbucks Coffee House. When he walked in he saw Drakken yelling at the cashier.

"The prices here could feed a third-world country, you know." Drakken yelled.

"I'm sorry sir, but I have no control over the prices here!" The blonde haired cashier defended herself.

"Is there a problem here?" Ron asked, walking up to join Drakken at the counter.

"The prices here are outrageous!" Drakken exclaimed.

"Then order something. Don't worry. I'll pay for it." Ron said, handing Drakken a twenty dollar bill.

"Thank you." He replied.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Drakken sat down with Ron at a table. Neither man wanted to sit near the counter or the door. Drakken ordered a black coffee and a banana nut muffin. Ron had tea (I haven't been to Starbucks in a while and don't know if they even offer tea, but let's pretend for now.) and two chocolate chip muffins. One for himself, and one for Rufas.

"Do you always carry that _thing_ around all the time?" Drakken asked, pionting at Rufas.

"Duh!" Rufas answered that question himself.

"So whose the girl you're after?" Ron asked after he sipped on his tea. "Is it Shego?"

"How did you know?" Drakken asked.

"Well, you two have been working together forever, you know." Ron stated. "How long has it been, anyway?"

"Well, I meet Shego soon after I dropped out of colledge and we both went evil. Sorry, I'm not that good at telling stories" Drakken hung his head in shame.

"Everyone is good at telling stories." Ron said.

"Yah!" Rufas agreed.

"Well I'm not." Drakken pouted. He was about to say more but something caught his eye.

"Listen," a new, yet familiar female voice sounded. "I _said_ I wanted a hot chocolate, but I got coffee. Do you know what would happen if I was allergiac to coffee and unknowingly drank this?!"

Ron turned to look at what Drakken was staring at. He was looking at a very angry Shego. "Shego." Ron gasped.

"I'm sorry miss... uh, what's your name miss?" The blonde haired lady asked.

"Miss Go to you." Shego snapped.

"Yes Miss Go. I'm very sorry about the mix up. I'll get you anouther one." Blonde haired girl said when her manager walked by.

"This is comming out of your paycheck, Samantha." He said.

"You take this out of her paycheck and I'll personally make sure you are fired. I forgive her. We all make mistakes. Here," Shego handed the boss a ten. "Even though I didn't want it I'll buy it anyway."

"Uhhhhhh... ok." The boss grabbed the ten. "Here's your change, ma'am." Shego took the change and haned it to Samantha.

"Thank you Miss Go. Here's you're hot chocolate." Samantha beamed.

While they were paying attention to Shego, they didn't notice Kim walk in. "Hey Shego." Kim called across the room. "Trying to be the good guy, again?"

"Laugh all you want, Princess, but I worked at a Starbucks once. My pay sucked. I also frequenty made mistakes, always came out of my paycheck." Shego replied as Kim walked over to the counter.

"And what would you like..." Samantha asked Kim.

"Call me Kim." Kim responded. "I want that Mocha Late I keep hearing about. Oh, and a lemon muffin. Are you going to have a muffin, Shego?"

"No. I woke up two hours ago and had breakfast." Shego answered.

"Drakken!" Ron whispered. "Why is Kim meeting with Shego?"

"I don't know." He whispered back. "But at least she had the breakfast I made."

Shego was staring at something and didn't hear Kim call out her name. Fed up, Kim hit her arm.

"Hey! I thought we were gonna talk and not get beat up!" Shego growled.

"You zoned out and kept calling your name, but you didn't listen to me." Kim shot back.

"Sorry." She muttered back.

"Enjoy!" Saamantha called after them as the sat down.

"Anyway," Kim started. "Ron has been acting really weird, lately. I just can't put my finger on it."

"Duh!" Ron and Drakken got very interested in what Shego was going to say. "You can't put a finger on thoughts. It's not possible."

"Anything is possible, for a Possible." Kim said.

"You're annoying." Shego said. Then took a sip of he hot chocolate.

"Why doesn't Shego drink coffee?" Ron asked in a normal tone of voice.

"Why don't you?" Drakken shot back.

"It smells bad." Ron replied as he made a face.

"That's her reason, too."

* * *

"Hey Princess!" Shego hissed.

"What?" Kim asked.

"Look to our left, but before you do, don't get mad." Shego whispered. Confussed, Kim slowly turned her head slightly to her left and saw Drakken and Ron talking to each other. Kim was about to yell to Ron, but Shego quickly said, "How's school."

"What are they doing here?!" Kim demanded, but she kept her voice down.

"It looks like the same thing we are doing, talking." Shego answered. Then Shego stood up. "Don't move, Pumpkin, or you'll be a puddle of human debris."

Shego walked over to Samantha and handed her a ten. Then she quietly said something Kim couldn't over hear and sat back down at their table.

"What did you say?" Kim asked dying to khow what Shego said to Samantha.

"You'll see." Came the response. "Watch Samantha."

Kim turned her head to watch the blonde cashier fill a cup of what looked like black coffee and saw her walk over to where Ron and Drakken were quietly talking_. Oh please no_, Kim thought. She watched Samantha walk over to Drakken and hand him the coffee.

"I didn't order this." Kim heard him say.

"I know." Samantha said.

"Then why are you giving this to me?" He asked.

"Miss Go asked me to bring this coffee to you myself. She said she didn't want to interrupt your conversation." Samantha explained.

"Uh... thanks."

"You're welcome." Then Samantha left. Drakken and Ron looked over at them.

"Hey Doctor Dee!" Shego called out.

Kim slapped her forehead. "Oh, hello Shego." Came the reply from the other side of the room.

"Come on Kimmie. We're going to join them." Shego said getting her hot chocolate and walking over to the men. Kim watched as Shego pulled up a chair next to Drakken and Ron moitioned for her to join them. Reluctently, Kim joined them, pulled a chair next to Ron, and sighed.

Ron spoke up, "Drakken and I have been writing letters for a couple weeks and we decided to meet and talk."

"Actually, Shego and I have been doing the same thing." Kim said.

"Now I know why I got that extra day off." Shego said to Drakken.

"Ron didn't want me to tell anyone!" Drakken replied covering his face thinking he was going to get punched.

"Drakken, I'm not going to hurt you unless you fire me." Shego told him laughing.

"Okay." He said putting his arms down.

Shego looked at her wrist. "I have to go, have a plane to catch." She said standing up.

"We have to go too." Ron said pulling on Kim's arm.

"And I have to go to my mother's house." Drakken said standing on his feet.

"Bye!" Shego said.

"Bye!" Drakken waved.

"We'll see you later." Ron called to Drakken.

"See you." Drakken called back. Drakken gathered up his things. "Good bye, Samantha."

"Good bye. Have a nice day." She called back.

* * *

A/N: Ah. Finally done with this chapter. I hope you liked it. I worked really hard. Please reveiw without flames. 


	6. Shego's Postcards

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Seriously!

A/N: This chapter is just Shego writing postcards to Drakken. Please pop a reveiw in the box, I have an obsession with spelling right now and am too lazy to look at a dictionary. Using notepad :).

* * *

Dear Drew,  
Pretty suprised, huh? Yes, I really am at the Go  
Tower. I figured, what the heck! I can stand to  
be with my bros for eight days. I didn't get there  
till three in the morning anyway. Ugh! I hate Mego!  
He got into my make-up again!  
Shego  
(I ran out of room on this card. I'll send another one.)

* * *

Hey again,  
Anyway, Mego came out of my room looking like  
a clown. So I threatened to send him to clown  
school, Mom found out and threatened to send  
ME to clown school. Dispite what I said earlier,  
I hate being with my fam again. I'll send another  
Shego  
(the last word is 'postcard'.)

* * *

Helloooooooo,  
Is anyone there? Okay, My family just went out  
to eat or something. Do you like being with your  
family, again? Hego went on and on and on about  
me comming back to live with family again. I can't  
tell you how much I can't wait to get on the first  
Shego  
(plane out. I'll send one last one.)

* * *

Drew,  
I can't belive how much I spent on postcards  
this week. Two more days! This is the last one  
I will be sending or you won't get them. This is  
very stress reliving. I'll tell you everything when  
I get back. Hope you enjoyed your reunion.  
Shego

* * *

A/N: I didn't get a reveiw from last chapter. sniffle Oh, well. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am planning a new story and it nees names for Shego's family. Go to profile for more info. 


	7. Wedding invitation

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. 

A/N: This a letter. . . no, a wedding invitation to Drakken and Shego, from Kim and Ron.

* * *

_You are cordially invited to, _

the wedding of

Kimberly Possible and

Ronald Stoppable. The

wedding will take

place Hope's Church

in Middleton on Saturday,

May 17, 2010. We hope to

see you there.

Kimberly Anne Possible &

Ronald Stoppable

For RSVP and additional 

info, please call:

546-767-2425 ext. 3

* * *

A/N: I hope I am not confusing anyone. If I am please drop a reveiw. If I'm not please drop a reveiw. I hope this clarifies things P.R.T.. 


	8. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE!

I have been away for a long time and I don't know how to continue on to writing the wedding. For now this story is on hold, or I might not write about the wedding. I know this will make a lot of you sad, but if you want me to do well on the wedding I need time. I have only been to two weddings, so I don't really know how they go. Again, I am sorry, but I don't want to (this is probably where I thought I would use the "T" rating) crappy job on it. I would be really embarrassed. Thanks for reading so far, and to all who have reveiwed, thanks.


	9. Congrats on your WeddingFrom Shego

AN: I've neglected this story for a REALLY long time, I'm sorry to all those who like/d this story. I have decided, after starting a contest with my friend and her boyfriend that I will continue this story. However, since the last wedding I was at, I don't remember, and the main reason for writing this story in the first place was to have the four of them communicate through letters. There will be no more "dialouge" and only letter, e-mails, postcard, and the occational message in the bottle. Thank you for all those who read this far and have not exited out or hit the back arrow out of disgust/unhappiness.

Disclaimer: If I owned either the post office or Kim Possible, I wouldn't be on this site.

* * *

Dear Kimmie,

I hope you and lover boy are having fun on your honeymoon.

Sorry Dr. Dee and I couldn't go but, you know that two of the most

wanted criminals showing up at your wedding wouldn't have gone over

too well. Anyway, I wanted to thank you fro the advice you gave me

on telling Drakken that I liked him, he likes me too! I mean, we

are fine and dandy.

Oookay, I'll admit, I'm still really excited about us going out,

I'm writing this around two in the morning. You better appreciate this.

Anyway, congrats and hope you wo have a happy life.

Shego

P.S.: Dr. D sends his congrats too.

* * *

AN: Sorry this was short but I needed to get this out. I'll post another in a little bit. R&R


	10. Sequel to, They're all there

AN: Plot bunnies started nibbling on my feet after re-reading this story, these are the letters that transpired between the four after they found out that Kim and Shego were communicating, and that Ron and Drakken were communicating.

Disclaimer: I don't even own my shirt :(

* * *

Stoppable,

I can't believe that Shego didn't tell me that she and

Possible were sending letters to each other like best

pen pals. Then again, I have a lot of nerve to keep

our letters from her. Speaking, er... writing, about

Shego, she has been acting... un-Shegoish. She's

been I guess, flirting with me? I doubt it, it's just my

imagination.

Drakken

* * *

Doctor Drakken,

That's such a cool name, Ron Stoppable sounds so

boring. I asked Kim to marry me and she said YES!

Can you believe it?! Yes! My mind still is spinning

from the fact she said yes! We haven't even set

a date yet.

It's good to Know that Shego seems to notice ya,

all Rufas can think about seems to be that girl

mole rat at the zoo.

Ron

P.S.: What color skin would your and Shego's kids have?

* * *

Princess,

All I've been doing lately is flirting with Dr. Dee.

AND HE STILL HASN'T NOTICED ME!!!!! Anyway,

runing into Stoppable and Drakken was weird,

huh? Gotta go, Dr. D needs me.

Shego

* * *

Shego,

I so, didn't need to know that you're comming

onto Drakken, that's just so gross. And it

was weird seeing them there. Anyway, that's

all I wanted to say, bye.

Kim Possible

P.S.: Rn and I are now engaged.

* * *

AN: The end. hope you liked it. R&R&R, Read, Reveiw, and Relax


End file.
